If The World Was Simple
by Layyli
Summary: If the world wasn't so harsh and cruel.If life were easier.Then she would tell him.Tell him her love for him was as addictive as the stars themselves.


**Sorry this took a while. I was working with a new side of a character's opinion. I tried so hard to not make the character's OOC.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If The World Was Simple

If the world was simple, I would be able to talk to Naruto freely.

I would be in his arms. Neji always said no one could avoid fate.

Naruto changed his mind. Since then Neji changed his fate, he told Tenten he loved her. I wish I had that kind of courage.

Even though it has been proven that you can change fate, the world was still not simple. That would never change.

The world would never be simple. One day I hope I can tell Naruto my feelings. Or at least tell him something.

"Hinata, your face is turning all red again do you have a sun burn?" asked the curious Naruto.

"Ah…ah" stuttered Hinata, glowing a fierce red.

"Hinata are you okay?"

"Um…Ah….yes, Naruto"

Suddenly her world went dark and the last thing she felt was the cold hard ground.

"Hinata….Hinata….Hinata"screamed Naruto, who didn't have a clue about what to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I passed out. I had passed out AGAIN! I was so close to almost telling him I loved him. So close; then I pass out and end up right back in square one.

I needed help. I needed big help. Like the kind were you go to a mental clinic. Suddenly Hanabi entered Hinata 's room.

Her sister's bedroom hadn't changed very much from the last time she came in. Light, quite, walls that were purple. The color of the paint was so simple and delicate; it was as if you touched the wall it covered, then it would crumble. Hinata was like that in a way. Quite and underestimated. She could be brave and bold.

But Hinata was not bold and not brave. She was the kind of person that you could talk to about why the world went round. Hinata understood things that the bold and the brave did not. She knew how to love and care with all her heart. That is why of all people, Hanabi, desired Hinata's help.

"Sister, may I ask you a question?" pleaded Hanabi, who sat next to her sister. As if she desired comfort.

"Yes…is there something wrong?" asked a worried Hinata.

"No. I just don't get something is all." said a confused Hanabi.

Hinata wrapped an arm around her sister. She leaned her head on her sister's shoulder. Hanabi was the youngest in the family; she never received the whole truth about anything. Hinata remembered what being in the dark all the time; just as her what her sister was forced to face all the time.

"Hinata, today a woman's baby died. It was just a baby. Why did it have to die?" asked Hanabi.

"I don't know Hanabi. There is nothing you can say to death. It happens and you can't change it." replied Hinata.

"Is there ever any hope?" questioned Hanabi, who was excited to finally receive answers.

"Yes, there is love and always remember that love is stronger than hate."

"Like the love Neji has for that one girl?"

"Yes, like the love Neji has for Tenten."

"Also like the love you have for Naruto?"

"Correct Hanabi."

There was another thing Hanabi did not understand. There were many things Hanabi did not understand, but this one was more puzzling and deserved an answer far more than any question she could ask.

"Hinata why does Naruto not know that you love him? I knew he was not very smart, but I did not think he was blind."

"Naruto is not blind Hanabi…he is just not seeing the obvious."

"Why don't you tell him you love him?"

"Hanabi, if only the world were simple enough for people to speak of love and nothing else."

If only the world was that simple. Then love would be everywhere. There would be no lies and hurt feelings. Maybe one day the world would be simple enough. Maybe the world could be a better place. But whenever there is something good there would always be something bad.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you liked it. Please review and I might do a sequel. Flames are welcome.**

**Peace and Love, Natalie **


End file.
